


Crush

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Having a crush is hard Garrus has come to realize, especially when he can't help but think the object of his affection may be attracted to someone else
Relationships: Female Shepard & Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 9





	Crush

Garrus watched Kaidan as he worked under the Mako, he had ditched his shirt, because he was hot or because he didn't want to get it dirty he wasn't sure but it gave Garrus perfect view of his rippling muscles and toned abs. Turian body types were mostly the same and muscle mass wasn't a thing they could build up but he liked how Kaidan looked. A lot. 

Something had been bothering him though, he often saw him and the Commander together, he didn't know what they would talk about but he'd always feel a twinge of jealousy every time he saw them laughing together or Kaidan smile at her. Like Kaidan she was human, it would make sense for him to be attracted to her.   
It's not like Kaidan would never smile at him and they've shared a laugh or two, it was his favorite thing about him, the deep rumble in his voice, the smile smile he'd give him when he caught Garrus staring and how Kaidan would look away blushing. Garrus knew he was shy so maybe he was just embarrassed, although he wished the reason was more than that.

"Can I ask you something Lieutenant?"

"Sure," he slid from underneath the tank "whats up?"

"How do you feel about the Commander?"

Kaidan tilted his head to the side, confusion etched on his handsome features "Huh?"

"You two seem really friendly so I was just wondering…" he said, averting his gaze.

"We're just friends," Kaidan answered as he looked through the tool box "I don't know if it's the same for your military but fraternization is an easy way to terminate your career."

Garrus nodded "Oh, okay…" 

Kaidan raised an eyebrow at him "Why? Do you like her?"

Garrus frantically shook his head "No! No! It's just she's a human and you seem to get along so...I was just…" he cleared his throat.  
Kaidan shrugged before sliding back under "Well no, to answer your question my relationship with her is strictly platonic."

Garrus nodded "Can I ask you something else?"

"Shoot."

"Are you attracted to aliens?"

"Hmmm, no not typically."

"Not even the asari?"

"Not even the asari."

"What about quarians?"

"Not even sure how that would work since they can't be out of their suits without getting sick."

"So you aren't interested in Tali?"

"She's a bit too young for me, so no."

"Krogan?" 

"Krogan?!" 

"You know like Wrex?"

Garrus heard a bang and in a panic looked under the Mako to find Kaidan on his side, laughing "No, I can't say I'm attracted to Wrex." He moved out of the way, as Kaidan got out from under the tank, helping up and handing him his shirt.

"Well what about turians?"

Kaidan glanced at him and he put his shirt back on "Turians?" Garrus nodded "before I would've said no." 

"Before?"

Kaidan knelt down and cleaned up his work area "Yeah, before this mission my answer would've been no."

"What changed?"

Kaidan glanced over his shoulder, looking Garrus over "I wonder." He muttered as he went back to what he was doing. Kaidan had come to terms with the fact he was bisexual in college, that wasn't the issue, the issue was coming to terms with the fact he was very much into Garrus. 

Kaidan never saw anything wrong with interspecies relationships, what people did in their private life wasn't his business as far as he was concerned he had just anticipated he himself could potentially be in one as well "What about you? Are you attracted to humans?"

Garrus watched Kaidan stand up, his eyes trailing down to his ass, as Kaidan went to put the tool box away "I am, yeah." 

'Good to know.' Kaidan thought as he turned back around to face him "Interesting, most turians don't like us."

"Most humans don't like us either." And Saren certainly hadn't helped that. 

Kaidan snorted "Fair enough." Between Vyrnnus and Saren people would expect him not to like turians either but it's not like they were the spokesmen for their entire race. "Have you been with a human before?"

Garrus shook his head "No, have you been with a turian?"

"No, but there is one I'm interested in." He said bluntly and Garrus's mandibles flared at the admission, staring at him in disbelief. If Garrus wasn't already glad he signed on with the Commander he was now.


End file.
